fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mirrors
}} Mirrors en español Espejos, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece originalmente al cantante Justin Timberlake y es interpretada por Henry Paxton. Contexto de la Canción: Es interpretada por Henry, como el primer número de Aural Intensity para las Nacionales del 2016. Letra de la Canción: Henry P.: Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side Henry P. con Chicos de Aural Intensity: Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go Just put your hand on the glass, I'm trying to pull you through You just gotta be strong Henry P.: 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now Henry P. con Chicos de Aural Intensity: I'm looking right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space that now you hold Chicos de Aural Intensity: Show me how to fight for now Henry P.: And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Coming back into you once I figured it out You were right here all along Henry P. con Chicos de Aural Intensity: It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside of me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making two reflections into one It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me Henry P.: Aren't you somethin', an original 'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample And I can't help but stare, 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes I can't ever change without you You reflect me, I love that about you And if I could, I would look at us all the time Henry P. con Chicos de Aural Intensity: 'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through You just gotta be strong Henry P.: 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm looking right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space that now you hold Chicos de Aural Intensity: Show me how to fight for now Henry P.: And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Coming back into you once I figured it out Chicos de Aural Intensity: You were right here all along Henry P.: It's like you're my mirror Henry P. con Chicos de Aural Intensity: My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside of me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making two reflections into one It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me Henry P.: Yesterday is history Tomorrow's a mystery I can see you looking back at me Keep your eyes on me Baby, keep your eyes on me Henry P. con Chicos de Aural Intensity: 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm looking right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space that now you hold Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Coming back into you once I figured it out You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside of me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making two reflections into one Cause it's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me Chicos de Aural Intensity: You are you are the love of my life (x10) Henry P.: Now you're the inspiration for this precious song And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home Just to let you know, you are Chicos de Aural Intensity: You are you are the love of my life (x8) Henry P.: Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you My reflection, in everything I do You're my reflection and all I see is you My reflection, in everything I do Chicos de Aural Intensity: You are you are the love of my life (x16) Curiosidades: *Esta canción fue parte del setlist originalmente planeado por New Divide y sería interpretada por Julie. **Esto no se realizó debido a que Aural Intensity robó su setlist. Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Henry Paxton Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Almost Is Never Enough